daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Deveraux DiMera
Abigail Johanna "Abby" Deveraux DiMera (born onscreen October 19, 1992) is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives and is currently portrayed by Marci Miller. She is the oldest child and only daughter of popular super couple Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton. She is the sister of JJ. In 2015, Abigail and Chad's son, Thomas was born. Abigail was created by scriptwriter Sheri Anderson and executive producer Ken Corday. Abigail's storylines often focused on young love and budding romances. She is a member of the high class, core family, the Hortons. She was often titularized as the show's younger leading heroine during her time on the show and is known for her popular fan pairing with Max Brady, which spanned from 2005 to 2007, when her character left for London, England, to be with her parents. The character returned to the series in March 2011. 'Casting' The role was originated by Meghan and Michael Nelson on October 19, 1992. Paige and Ryanne Kettner took over the role in 1994. Megan Corletto was introduced into the role of Abigail in 2001 and remained until 2003. She was replaced by Jillian Clare from 2003 to 2004. The role was again recast in 2004 to represent an older Abby. Then fifteen-year-old actress Ashley Benson was cast as Abby and remained with the show until her departure from the soap in 2007. In 2010, it was reported that the character of Abby would be brought back to the canvas. In December 2010, it was announced the newcomer Kate Mansi would resume the role of Abigail. Mansi first aired in March 2011. In January of 2016, Mansi confirmed that she was leaving the show.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/kate-mansi-confirms-days-exit Mansi left the role on June 24, 2016http://www.serialscoop.com/2016/05/kate-mansi-reveals-her-last-episode-on.html and was recast for the third time with newcomer Marci Miller. Miller is set to debut in fall 2016.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/days-casts-new-abigail Character History Early years The elder child of Jack and Jennifer Deveraux, Abby was very loved by both of her parents. As an infant, she came down with aplastic anemia, as the result of a polluted water well. She desperately needed a bone marrow transplant, and because of Jack's Hodgkin's he was not able to donate to her, but luckily her mother's friend and co-worker Austin Reed was a perfect match. Abby was barely out of the woods when Jack, who discovered he was responsible for her anemia, took off. Before long, Abby was starting to associate Jennifer's new boyfriend Peter Blake with fatherhood, but Jack soon came back into her life. After a series of misadventures, (including her father going to prison and her mother being presumed dead), Abby and her family left Salem for Africa. A few years later, Abby and her mother were living in Ireland, but returned home after encountering her honorary uncle Bo Brady there. Abby was thrilled when Jack followed not long after that, and began hoping that her parents would find their way back to each other, despite her mother's relationship with Brandon Walker and Colin Murphy. She was overjoyed when her parents were married, but devastated when, not long afterward, her father was murdered by the Salem Stalker. When Jennifer had to make the decision to take Jack off life support, Abby blamed her, and turned to her grandmother Jo and honorary grandfather Vern for comfort. Her emotions seesawed for a few months (she was happy when her mother got pregnant, angry when her mother considered terminating the pregnancy for health reasons), but eventually she started accepting the way things were, and with new friend and Deveraux boarder Patrick Lockhart, is eagerly anticipating her new sibling's birth. Abby was away at camp when Jennifer decided to take off and go looking for Jack. When she returned home, she resented the fact that her mother had sent her away. Even though she was happy to meet her new brother, when she realized that her father was (once again) presumed dead, she blamed her mother, and wished that Jennifer was dead instead of Jack. Jennifer started rebelling from her mother after she came home with her new baby brother, Jack Jr., and spent a lot of time with her new friend Chelsea, who was pretending to be sweet and kind around Jennifer but was really a bad influence on Abby. She even had Abby going alone with her in her plans to drug Patrick so that she could sleep with him. When Jack finally came back from the dead for real, though, Abby was thrilled, and although still close friends with Chelsea, her closeness with her family changed Abby somewhat. Abby was devastated to learn that her father, Jack, was dying and that she would soon lose him again, but Chelsea was there to offer comfort to her friend. Abby was overjoyed when things turned around for Jack, and he went into remission again. Shortly thereafter, though, Jack and Jennifer announced their plans to move to London. Although Jack Jr. went with their parents, Abby elected to stay in Salem and finish school, and shortly thereafter, as a university student, began working at Max Brady's garage. She soon developed a crush on Max, who at the time was back and forth between Chelsea and Stephanie, but when he broke things off with Chelsea and Stephanie left town, Max admitted that he had feelings for her as well, the two began to see each other, much to the dismay of Abby's family, who thought Max was too old and too experienced for Abby. When Abby's relationship with Max proved to be too difficult, she left Salem to attend school in New York. Return Abby (then going by "Abigail") returned to Salem in 2011 to be with a newly-single Jennifer. Abigail had a hard time dealing with her parent's divorce and the fact that her dad had walked out on the family. But, she wanted her mom to be happy. Abigail reluctantly supported Jennifer's relationship with Daniel Jonas, despite how much Abigail was hurting from missing Jack. Abigail also met Chad DiMera in the spring of 2011. They began slowly dating, but Abigail remained concerned about getting romantically involved with Stefano DiMera's son. Eventually she saw that Chad wanted nothing to do with his father and Chad and Abigail's relationship progressed. In September of 2011, Jack suddenly appeared back in Salem. Abigail was furious with her father for leaving them without saying anything, being out of touch for a year, and then suddenly reappearing. It turns out that Jack had gone to Afghanistan to investigate a story about a drug ring without telling his family where he was going. While he was there, he was kidnapped, tortured, and held hostage. Abigail felt bad for the suffering that her father endured, but still had a hard time forgiving him for leaving without telling anyone. Chad was there for Abigail through Jack's return and the two grew closer, both personally and professionally. Abigail contributed articles to Chad's webiste, SalemSportsFan.com, and even won a journalism award for one of the columns that she'd written. Things went well until Chad started noticing that he had more in common with Abigail's best friend, Melanie; and Abigail realized that she was starting to have feelings for the much older, Austin. Abigail and Chad made the mutual decision to break up on New Year's Eve 2011. A few days later, Abigail caught Chad and Melanie looking very close and realized that the two of them had feelings for each other. Abigail was furious at both of them, especially Melanie. Despite Melanie's offer to give up Chad, Abigail could not forgive Melanie. Abigail turned her attention towards Austin. Thanks to a work-study element of her financial aid, Abigail was required to have an on-campus job. Austin offered her the position of his student assistant. Abigail was thrilled to work so closely with Austin and frequently fantasized about him returning her feelings. Abigail also applied for an intern with Madison James at Mad World Cosmetics. Madison hired Abigail and offered her a job as a model in her ad campaign that featured real-life best friends. The only condition was that Melanie was the other model. Thus, unless Melanie and Abigail could mend their broken friendship, they could not be in the ad campaign. However, as Abigail grew more obsessed with Austin, she forgot about Chad and even told Melanie that they could be friends again. A few days later, Austin appeared back in his officer, completely intoxicated. Abigail was there. She tried to comfort him. He told her that Carrie had betrayed him. Abigail kissed him. He told her to stop. She reassured him that it was okay and kissed him again. Then, Austin passed out on the couch. Abigail took her clothes off and lay down next to him. When he woke up, Abigail told Austin that they had slept together. Horrified, Austin went to make things better with Carrie. When Abigail saw Austin kissing Carrie later, she was heartbroken. When Austin came to her and wanted to fix their marriage, Carrie agreed to give it a try. The two of them went away for a romantic weekend. But, a heartbroken Abigail tracked them down. When Austin refused to return her feelings, Abigail announced that the two of them had slept together. Carrie was furious with Austin and left. Abigail believed that she and Austin were meant to be together. While ranting to Melanie about her love for Austin, Abigail let it slip that the two of them did not slept together. Melanie urged Abigail to tell the truth. Abigail confessed to Austin that she had made up the whole affair. Carrie, Jack and Jennifer overheard her confession. Carrie slapped Abigail and accused her of ruining Carrie's life. Despite Jack and Jennifer's protest, Carrie insisted that Abigail was an adult and must be held accountable for her actions. Carrie left the Town Square in tears. Austin chased after her. Jack and Jennifer comforted Abigail. She swore that she would never do anything like that again. Abigail spent her time hanging out with her friends and trying to forget the embarrassment of her lie about Austin. One day, she bumped into a handsome stranger, Cameron Davis - Lexie's half-brother. The two began a flirtation that soon turned into a relationship. Her relationship with her father improved as well. He worked with Marlena and a support group to recover from PTSD. Eventually, he was able to open up to Abigail about it and she soon forgave him. In July 2012, Abigail and Cameron attended a memorial/autism fundraiser. However, there was a great explosion that night in the tunnels underneath Salem. Many buildings were damaged, including the banquet hall where Lexie's benefit was being held. Abigail was trapped in the elevator. Jennifer, Jack, and Cameron worked to get Abigail out. When they were able to pry the doors open a little, Jack went into the elevator to rescue Abigail. But, the elevator cables continued to break. Cameron and Jennifer were able to open the doors again and Jack pushed Abigail out. Then, the doors closed and the final cables broke. The elevator crashed with Jack inside. Roman reported that the EMTs pronounced Jack dead upon impact. Heartbroken, Abigail and Jennifer traveled to London to be with J.J. They returned a few weeks later after his memorial service. Heartbroken by her father's death, Abigail threw herself into her relationship with Cameron. But, when Cameron felt that Abigail was trying to deal with her grief by wanting to have sex with him, he broke things off with Abigail. He went on a few dates with a woman named Emily, but that relationship did not last. Soon, he got back involved with Abigail. Abigail was embarrassed when Cameron found out that she had been a member of the "Golden Circle" club in high school -- a group of kids who promised to wait to have sex until they were married. But Cameron assured Abigail that they could take their relationship at her pace. But, Cameron was still keeping a secret from Abigail. He was working a second job as a stripper to make money to pay off one of Celeste's debts. When Abigail found out about it, she was shocked, but more concerned that if Anne Milbauer from HR found out about it, she would have Cameron fired. So, Abigail arranged for Anne to be present on a night when several of Salem's men (Rafe, Cameron, Daniel, and Brady) would strip to raise money for a new wing at the hospital. When the hospital board heard how much money was raised, they dismissed Anne's objection. But, things weren't perfectly smooth for Cameron and Abigail, as Chad had since made it known to Abigail that he was interested in her too. Both guys agreed to give Abigail the time to figure out which guy she wanted to be with. On the Fourth of July, Chad fell and hit his head, causing Cameron to insist that Chad have it checked out. When Cameron looked at the scans of Chad's head, Cameron told Chad that there was an indication of a brain tumor and urged Chad to see a specialist. Chad got a clean bill of health, but told Cameron that he did have a brain tumor. Cameron backed off Abigail and urged her to spend more time with Chad. Abigail and Chad grew closer and Cameron went on a few casual dates with Gabi. But when Chad got shot and went into emergency surgery, EJ was forced to come clean and let Cameron know that Chad wasn't on any drug protocols because Chad didn't have a tumor. Cameron told Chad to come clean with Abigail. Chad moved forward with her, taking her on several dates. When Abigail had trouble with her family, she leaned on Chad for support and their relationship became serious. Chad was able to track down and advanced copy of Jack's book and gift it to Abigail. The two continued to grow closer and they ended up sleeping together. Abigail was extremely happy with Chad and began accompanying him to family events. On the night of Sami and EJ's engagement party, for which Chad served as best man, Marge Bernardi came into the party and tried to shoot EJ. Chad jumped in front of the gun and took the bullet. Abigail fell down at his side and tried to stop the bleeding with her hands. When Chad was rushed to surgery, EJ was forced to tell Cameron that Chad didn't have a brain tumor and was not on any type of treatment drugs. Cameron was mad at Chad and urged him to tell Abigail the truth. While Chad's surgery was a success, the doctors found an abnormality with Chad's heart that required immediate surgery. The best doctor was in Boston, so Stefano made plans to fly to Boston with Chad for the second surgery. Before he left Chad came clean with Abigail. She broke up with him, deciding that this wasn't the best time for them to be together. Then, she went to confront Cameron about turning her over to Chad without a fight. Cameron tried to apologize, but Abigail was furious. A few days later Cameron got a job offer from Doctors Without Boarders. He accepted the position and left Salem. After Chad's surgery, he called EJ to tell him that the surgery was a success, but to let Abigail know that he wouldn't be coming back to Salem. Newly single, Abigial turned her attention back towards her family. Abigail was concerned that she hadn't heard from her cousin Nick since he left town. (In reality, Gabi, Kate, and Sami had murdered Nick when he attacked Gabi.) When Abigail was getting close to figuring out that something happened between Gabi and Nick before Nick left, EJ, who was protecting Sami, went to the Horton cabin to convince Abigail to let the issue go. EJ and Abigail ended up fighting, which lead to the two of them sleeping together. Their affair didn't stop there. After an alive Nick showed up at Arianna's christening, Sami encouraged EJ to stop Abigail from talking to Hope about Nick's disappearance. So, EJ followed Abigail into the hospital supply closet where they almost had sex again. By this time, Abigail couldn't stop thinking about EJ. So she followed him one day to his gym. The two had sex in the shower when Sami walked in. EJ came out to talk to Sami while Abigail stayed hidden. Abigail heard Sami talk about the fact that EJ and Sami weren't sleeping together at the moment. Abigail started to realize that she was only with EJ because Sami wasn't. EJ tried to explain to Abigail that she had nothing to feel bad about. He accepted most of the blame for their affair. But, he reiterated that what happened between them was a mistake. He was in love with Sami. Eventually, Abigail conceded that their affair was over. She eventually started dating Ben Weston, but once Chad returned her feelings for him resurfaced. In June 2015, Abigail cheats on Ben and sleeps with Chad. Chad tells Abigail that he was just using her to get revenge on what happened with EJ, but the truth is he is still in love with her and wants to protect her from his father. Abigail becomes pregnant and the father is revealed to be Ben after Ben's father Clyde Weston threatens the doctors facilitating the paternity test. When Chad is accused of being the "Necktie Killer", Abigail sticks by him even though she's still with Ben. While getting ready for Hope Brady's wedding to Aiden Jennings, Abigail tells her mother that Ben is acting weird, which Ben overhears. Later on, Ben admits the being the Necktie Killer and to framing Chad. Abigail tries to get him to get help but he refuses. Then when Abigail tries to get ways he knocks her out and takes her to an abandoned cabin in Mammoth Falls and handcuffed her to a chair so she couldn't escape. Abigail tried to escape a few times but failed. A little while later, she started getting pains which she thought were cramps but they later turned out to be labor pains. When she is forced to call Chad that she's done with him, she is able to communicate with Chad that she's in trouble without Ben knowing. Chad arrives at the cabin, but Ben knocks him out and ties him and Abigail to the bed, setting it on fire and leaving with Abigail's premature son. Chad is eventually able to get himself and Abigail free and he carries her to safety. They are found by the police and Chad and Abigail return to Salem. Stricken over the disappearance of her son, Chad and Abigail's brother JJ Deveraux go back to Mammoth Falls, where Abigail was being held hostage and find her son at a motel and then reunite them at the hospital in Salem. She renames her son Thomas Jack Deveraux. Afterwards, Chad and Abigail start to plan a future together. Chad is later hypnotized by Marlena but is brainwashed by Andre DiMera, after he hijacks the session, to do the family bidding and get close to Belle after Sami stole the DiMera fortune. He is also forced to break up with Abigail. After Thomas gets sick it's revealed that Chad is his father, not Ben. He and Abigail eventually get engaged. Weeks later, after Stefano's death, Chad buys the DiMera mansion, and he and Abby move in. Chad and Abby plan their wedding, but Chad then learns that Ben has escaped custody. On their wedding day, Abby sees Ben outside the window and lets out a blood curdling scream. After it's determined that Ben is nowhere on the property, Abby and Chad get married. Abby continued to be haunted by Ben even on her honeymoon with Chad. When they get back to Salem, Abby hallucinates seeing and interacting with Ben. "Ben" even picks up Thomas and goes to leave orb him. Abby shouts at Chad and JJ to stop Ben, but they don't see him there. Abby continues to have hallucinations of Ben until the real one shows up. Abby gets Ben to drop his guard by lying about Chad abusing her, and then seducing him. When they get to the bedroom, Abby sticks a knife in Ben's shoulder and he passes out. She ties him to the bed, and wakes him up just so she can taunt him. Abby strikes a match and prepares to set Ben on fire. Ben tells Abby he will always be with her, even if she kills him. Without hesitation, Abby set Ben on fire. Chad arrived and put out the fire. Abby was furious with Chad as she wanted Ben to die. Abby overheard Chad and Marlena talking about admitting Abby into a mental institution, and Abby took Thomas and fled to a motel. Chad and JJ found them, and talked Abby into returning home. When Abby couldn't calm Thomas down, but Chad was able, Abby realized she needs help, and agreed to go get help. While being evaluated at the hospital, Abby had a nightmare about Ben. "Ben" told Abby now that he knows she doesn't love him, she has to die, and Abby woke up alone and afraid. Abby eventually requested that Chad no longer visit her, but in June, Abby was injured in a fire. Chad went to see Abby, who insisted that Ben was there. In Abby's mind, she could still see Ben. Chad was horrified and confused that Abby seemed to be getting worse, not better. Chad got even more bad news when he learned that Abby was the one who set the fire. As Abby slept, she remembered seeing Ben again. Abby opened a drawer in her room that had a lighter and can of gas, which Abby used, hoping to rid herself or "Ben" for good. Then, Abby imagined that Jack had appeared and dragged her out of her room, before she got too injured. When Abby woke up, she declared that she wanted to leave, and Chad agrees to help her escape. Return from the "dead" In November 2016, Abby returns to Salem after faking her death with Andre's help, and being cared for by Laura. Abby goes to see Thomas and runs into Andre at the mansion. Abby hides when Chad comes home, and waits until he leaves before she comes out of hiding. Andre promises Abby he won't tell Chad she has returned to Salem. Abby briefly holds Thomas, before leaving the mansion. Abby reveals herself to Jennifer, and explains why she ran away. She hides out at home with only Jennifer knowing she is alive. When Andre comes over to talk to Jennifer, Abby attempts to run. Andre catches her, and to Abby's surprise, Andre encourages Abby to reveals herself to Chad, and reclaim her life. Andre goes to take Abby to the mansion, but they see Chad at the square. Abby attempts to run, but Andre stops her, and tells her it is fate. Crimes and Misdeeds *Made Austin Reed think they slept together (2012) *Had an affair with EJ DiMera (2014) *Stabbed Ben Weston in the shoulder (April 2016) *Tried to kill Ben by setting him on fire (April 2016) *Used a lighter and can of gas and set a fire in the hospital (June 2016) Maladies and Injuries *Tied to a bed and nearly burned to death by Ben Weston *Had hallucinations about Ben *Suffering from PTSD *Suffered severe burns from a fire she caused (June 2016) Gallery AbbyThomas.png ChabbyT.png ChabbyT1.png Chabigail.jpg Abby confronts Andre & Stefano.jpeg Ejabby.png Andre Abby.JPG Abby Chad Gabi.PNG References Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Horton Family Category:Current Cast Members Category:Johnson Family Category:Females Category:Deveraux Family Category:Characters